I Don't Care
by Fran-Shi
Summary: -Pero ya no es mío…-Se dijo a si mismo mientras sonreía con nostalgia- Alfred… Ya es libre y puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida, de todos modos… Ya no me importa… Pésimo summary pero denle una oportunidad


_Bueno aquí yo con mi primera historia de esta pareja~... Es más que nada un song-fic de la canción -viendo en su guión- I Don't Care de Apocalyptica & ft. Adam Gontier... ¡Espero que les guste! Y muchas Gracias a mi Editora Cinthia que agrega los acentos y y comas y y todo XD~__  
_

* * *

_**Pareja: UsxUk -AlfredxArthur****  
**_

_******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertecen, son del gran Himaruya, mientras que la canción... MENOS ME VA A PERTENECER son de sus respectivos creadores**  
_

_******Advertencias: OoC y y Cambio de hechos**_

* * *

_I try to make it through my life / Intento seguir adelante con mi vida__  
__In my way / Pero en mi camino  
There's you / Estas tú_

Dejó que todo aquel aire que retenían sus pulmones se fuera en aquel suspiro que soltó luego de haber acabado con aquella junta mundial que se realizó en la casa de cierto francés pervertido, la cual no fue muy distinta a las otras que se habían hecho anteriormente en las diferentes casas de las naciones ahí presentes.

-¡Hey, Inglaterra!- Escuchó como lo llamaban y frunció sus gruesas cejas, ¿Qué rayos quería ahora Estados unidos? Sin detenerse, continuo con su andar- Hey, espera Arthur-Sintió como la nación menor tomaba su brazo, haciendo así que detuviera su paso y volteara a verlo molesto.

-¿Qué rayos quieres?- Se deshizo del agarre y aun con sus cejas fruncidas le miro expectante.

-Bueno… Sabes que mañana es 4 de Julio, mi cumpleaños…Y pensaba si quieres ir a festejar con nosotros…

El anglosajón miro a su ex-colonia con una expresión de dolor, mas aun solo agachó su mirada y negó con su cabeza.

-Gracias por la invitación… Pero mañana tengo papeleo importante y no puedo desperdiciar mi tiempo en cosas inútiles como aquellas…

_I try to make it through these lies / __Intento __pasar __sobre __todas __estas __mentiras__  
__And that's all I do / Y __eso __es__todo__ lo __que __hago_

-Pero… Inglaterra…

-Lo siento, pero ya te lo dije no puedo ir a desperdiciar mi tiempo en aquello tan inútil-Rechazó cruelmente la invitación y vio como la nación más joven solo inclinaba su cabeza-Bueno, si me permites, me tengo que ir- Dio una vuelta y se retiró de aquel sitio, dejando atrás a la nación con un fuerte dolor el pecho.

-_Lo siento Alfred…-_ El rubio con ojos esmeraldas caminó a todo lo que dieron sus pies mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, intentando calmar así sus ganas de llorar-_ Pero… Para mí también es doloroso… El mentirte y todo el daño que nos hemos hecho, incluyendo las promesas que ambos no cumplimos…_

_Just don't deny it / Solo no lo ignores__  
__Don't try to fight this / No __intentes __combatirlo_

Cuando Arthur llego a su casa, solo se limito a ir a su habitación y encerrarse en esta, mientras miles de recuerdos se incrustaron en su mente, ocasionándole más dolor del que ya tenía.

_-Inglaterra quédate conmigo, anda vamos, no quiero quedarme solo-Un pequeño Alfred lloraba de manera amarga mientras se aferraba fuertemente a la pierna del más alto quien solo lo miraba con tristeza._

_Un hipido, acompañados por miles de lágrimas, hizo sentir a Arthur la persona más miserable de la tierra, pero no podía hacer nada, su país lo necesitaba y no podía estar siempre con Alfred, además en algún momento, el niño crecería y el no podría estar siempre protegiéndolo…Suspiró con pesar y se inclinó frente a su hermanito…_

_-Hagamos unas cuantas promesas…_

Movió su cabeza y se negó a recordar más sobre su pasado con aquella nación que ya no estaba bajo su dominio, dio una vuelta en su cama y se quedo de boca acostado en las almohadas mientras pensaba en diferentes cosas…

_And deal with it /__Y __lidiar__ con __ello__  
__And It's just part of it /__ Es solo __una__ parte de __esto_

_-Vamos… No sacas nada con intentar olvidar aquellas cosas…_

Escucho la voz de su mente hablar cuando sus recuerdos lo azotaban nuevamente y se negaba a dejarlos pasar…

_-Vamos… Deja de luchar y enfréntate a ellos, a pesar del dolor que te cause… Esto te hará más fuerte Arthur…_

Nuevamente aquella voz llego a sus pensamientos y suspiró, mientras dejaba que todas sus memorias se instalaran como una película en sus ojos para, posteriormente, cerrar sus gemas esmeraldas y dejar sus recuerdos aflorar libremente

_-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?_

_-Ya sabes, unas cuantas promesas que ambos podemos hacer- Aún a la altura de Alfred, Arthur le sonreía y lo miraba con una infinita ternura._

_-Está bien… Pero… ¿Cuáles son?_

_-Bueno…-Su mano se coloco a la altura de su mentón y tomo pose pensativa._

_-¿Arthur?-Llamo el de ojos azules tras los cinco minutos de silencio por parte del mayor._

_-¡Ya lo sé!-Exclamo con entusiasmo casi impropio de él mientras tomaba al pequeño Alfred en brazos y se dirigían hacia las afueras de la casa en donde se encontraban- Si quieres que me quede contigo… Tienes que prometer que cuando vuelva serás alguien fuerte ¿Si?_

_-Está bien… ¡Eso no es muy difícil!- El pequeño miro a su hermano y este le devolvió la mirada, haciendo que se sonrojara- Ahora… Tú tienes que prometer que estarás siempre conmigo ¿Está bien? _

_-Claro que si mi pequeño… Jamás te dejare solo y tu tampoco a mi ¿Prometido?_

_-¡Sí!- Y con un beso en la mejilla del mayor sellaron su promesa._

Suspiró y sonrió para sus adentros con aquel recuerdo… Adoraba a Alfred de pequeño e incluso ahora lo adoraba, siempre era así de amoroso respecto a todas las cosas, más aún su pequeña alegría se fue al recordar aquel fatídico día…

_If you were dead or still alive__, / Si estuvieras muerto o con vida__  
I __don't care__, / No me importa__  
I __don't care__, / No me importa_

_-Ríndete ya de una vez Inglaterra- Un Alfred que aparentaba unos 18 años de edad, se encontraba frente a Inglaterra; Junto a sus tropas correspondientes, ambos se miraban con odio y rencor, pero un sentimiento más fuerte se encontraba en la mirada de ambas naciones… El Dolor_

_-¿Crees que te dejare irte de mi lado tan fácilmente?- Arthur miraba a Alfred con un infinito deje de dolor y odio, ocasionando que la nación con la que se enfrentaba se le rompiera lentamente su corazón, odiaba ver a su amado Inglaterra así y más aun si él era el que ocasionaba aquello._

_-Entiéndelo de una maldita vez, ya no soy el estúpido niño que no se puede cuidar solo- Gruño aquellas palabras sin siquiera pensarlas, logrando así que el dolor se hiciera más fuerte en el pecho del contrario._

_No recibió respuesta, pero se sorprendió el cuándo Arthur se abalanzo sobre él con su mosquete, pero Estados Unidos logro bloquear su ataque, empujándolo y haciendo que aquel que intento atacarlo callera de rodillas al lodo, manchándose sus blancos pantalones de batalla._

_-Eres idiota…-Escucho susurrar a Arthur, ganándose así la completa atención del menor- ¿Cómo podría dispararle a mi pequeño hermano?- La voz del mas bajo se quebró en medio de la confesión, dando rienda suelta a sus lágrimas y sus jadeos de dolor._

-Que humillante-Susurró mientras se paraba de su cama y se dirigía a la cocina por un vaso de leche fría.

_Just go and leave this all behind,__ /__ Solo __vete y deja todo atrás__  
__Cause I swear, (I swear) / Te lo __juro (Te lo juro)__  
__I don't care / No me __importa__  
_

_-Vete antes de que me arrepienta de no haberte matado- Arthur de rodillas, lloraba amargamente y le daba aquellas indicaciones al que ahora ya era libre- Vete de este maldito lugar Alfred o daré una señal y mis tropas te atacaran._

Se encontraba en el sillón de centro con el vaso de leche entre sus piernas mientras cambiaba los canales de la televisión sin emoción alguna, intentando inútilmente de concentrarse en esta, pero no podía, sencillamente no podía.

_-Te has vuelto débil Inglaterra- Escucho susurrar a su pequeño Alfred al momento en que se daba la vuelta y se retiraba con sus tropas, dejándolo solo en suelo…_

-Pero ya no es mío…-Se dijo a si mismo mientras sonreía con nostalgia- Alfred… Ya es libre y puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida, de todos modos… Ya no me importa…

Se levanto del sillón y miro el reloj cucú que se situaba a unos metros más allá y vio la hora. Las 4:40 A.M.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me quede pensando?- Se reprendió mentalmente y fue a dejar el vaso vacio al lavaplatos para irse a dormir, ya se le habían quitado las ganas de todo.

_I try __to make you see my side__ / Intento hacerte ver mi punto de vista__  
__I __always tried to stay__ in line / Siempre trato de hacer lo correcto_

Abrió con pesadez sus ojos cuando unos golpeteos en su puerta lo despertaron, y vio la hora en el reloj despertador, mientras abría con asombro sus ojos.

-¿¡18:30!? ¿Cuánto dormí?- Se levantó y bajó por las escaleras para dirigirse, posteriormente, a abrir la puerta-¿Qué dese-?-Levantó su vista y frente a sus ojos se encontraba la persona que menos deseaba ver en estos momentos.

-Hey… Hola…

-¿Qué rayos quieres, América?

-Bueno… Yo quería hablar contigo, te he estado llamando y no contestabas- El muchacho alto miraba con preocupación al que alguna vez fue su tutor-¿Puedo pasar?-Susurró agachando su mirada.

Inglaterra solo suspiró.

-Está bien pero vete luego-Se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar al oji-azul.

Ambos rubios se dirigieron al sofá y se sentaron en este, mientras que un silencio incómodo inundó el lugar.

-Y bueno… ¿A qué has venido si se puede-?

-Arthur… ¿Qué pasa contigo?- Cortó las palabras del que alguna vez fue su tutor mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Ah?- Confundido miró a la nación más joven-¿A qué te refieres?

-No te hagas el Idiota, se que algo te pasa, me has estado evitando y no me has contestado ninguna llamada-Acusó finalmente, viendo como el otro desviaba la mirada y se paraba para dirigirse a la cocina.

-No es que te este evitando, solamente me quede dormido y-

-Alto ahí-Le sostuvo el brazo cuando el mayor paso por al frente suyo, sin dirigirle la mirada-Arthur…

-No digas mi nombre…

_But your eyes see right through__ / Pero tus ojos solo ven a través __  
__That's all they__ do / Es todo lo que ellos hacen_

-Oye…

-¡Cállate!

-Arthur- Volvió a llamar, más aún el mayor se había soltado del agarre que ejercía sobre su brazo y ahora se tapaba los oídos.

-No… No me hagas sufrir más por favor- Sintió como la humedad llegaba a sus ojos y se derramaba sin piedad alguna, más aún sólo agacho su mirada

-Inglaterra… ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada… Solo vete por favor

-No te dejare solo-Alfred abrazó el cuerpo del otro mientras que con una mano levantaba la mirada esmeralda inundada de lágrimas.

Y un contacto se produjo…

El azul contra el verde…

_I'm getting buried in this place / __Me estoy aburriendo en este lugar__  
__I got no room, you're in my face / No __tengo espacio contigo aquí_

-No me mires-Alzó la voz mientras empujaba al estadounidense, alejándolo así de su cuerpo- ¡Déjame en paz de una maldita vez!, ¿No te das cuenta que no quiero estar cerca de ti?

_Don't say anything, just go away / No digas nada, sólo lárgate_

-Hey… Inglaterra

-Vete de una maldita vez ya Alfred, me tienes hastiado, tu presencia me molesta, sólo lárgate de esta maldita casa…

_If you were dead or still alive__,__ /__ Si estuvieras muerto o con vida__  
__I __don't care__,__ /__ No me importa,__  
__I __don't care__,__ /__ No me importa,__  
_

-Ya no me importa nada de lo que te pase maldito emancipado mal agradecido-Ya no controlaba sus palabras, Arthur ahora era presa de todo el resentimiento que sentía hacia el joven en frente suyo; sus ojos hinchados le dolían a morir y que decirse de la cabeza, sentía como si esta le fuera explotar en cualquier momento.

_Just go and leave this all behind,__ /__ Solo __vete y deja todo atrás__  
__Cause I swear, (I swear)__ / __Te lo __juro (te lo juro)__  
__I don't care / No me __importa_

-Vete de aquí y deja de hacerme sufrir maldición… ¿Acaso no te bastó con lo que me hiciste antes?-Elevó su mirada y frente a sus ojos se encontró con el pequeño al que siempre cuido y quiso… Pero con una gran diferencia…

_I'm changing everything__,__ / __Todo cambia en esta vida__  
__Cause __you won't be there for me__ / No estarás ahí para mi__  
__I'm changing everything__,__ /__ Todo cambia en esta vida__  
__Cause you won't be there for me__ / No estarás ahí para mi_

Ya no era su pequeño Al… Ahora era el Gran Alfred F. Jones, Las nación de Estados Unidos de América...

_-¿Por qué todo tiene que cambiar?-_Susurró en sus pensamientos-_ Prometiste que siempre estarías junto a mí y que nunca nos _separaríamos…-Ahora se encontraba en el suelo y lloraba con más desesperación en frente del que alguna vez, a pesar de ser tan pequeño, le hizo aquellas promesas-¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto Alfred?

_If you were dead or still alive__,__ / __Si estuvieras muerto o con vida__  
__I don't care__,__ /__ No me importa,__  
__I don't care__,__ /__ No me importa,__  
_

-Ya no lo sé…-Escuchó un murmuro por parte del más joven.

_Just go and leave this all behind,__ / __Solo __vete y deja todo atrás__  
__Cause I swear, (I swear) / Te __lo juro (te lo juro)__  
__I don't care / No me __importa_

-Por favor Al… Deja de hacerme daño y vete...Deja hundirme en mi maldición solo… No importa todo lo que hemos vivido… Ya deja de hacerme sufrir ¿Si?

_If you were dead or still alive,__ / __Si __estuvieras __muerto o con vida__  
__I don't care, (I don't care) / No me __importa,__  
__I don't care, (I don't care) / No me __importa,_

-Deja de mentirte, tu solo te haces daño Arthur

-No sabes nada de mi Alfred… Y jamás te importará saber sobre mí, tú eres el único que miente en esta situación- Aún en el suelo, se abrazó a sí mismo para darse un poco de calor en aquella soledad que lo abrumaba.

_Just go and leave this all behind, / Solo __vete y deja todo atrás__  
Cause I swear, (I swear) / Te lo __juro (Te lo juro)__  
I don't care / No me __importa_

-Arthur… Yo…

-Sólo vete y déjame solo- _No te vayas… Quédate y abrázame… Protégeme con tus brazos_

-¿Estás seguro?-Susurró mientras se arrodillaba a la altura del más bajo y le levantaba el rostro para que lo mirara fijamente

**_At __all__ / En absoluto_**

-Segu—No pudo continuar con sus palabras, las lágrimas otra vez se agolparon en sus ojos mientras que unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos…

Alfred lo estaba besando.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado y dejen un Review, con consejos, tomatazos, asesinatos, etc_

_**[End: 16-07-2013]**_


End file.
